


Resignation

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (but also it's right), (depends on how you read Arri), (potentially), (sort of), Arri has no one, Character Study, Eldritch monster wants a friend, Ficlet, Horror, Introspection, Loneliness, Mind Manipulation, Neurodiversity, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Suicidal Ideation, do not copy to another site, there's a little bit of projecting in this, time skip, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: She hears its voice in her head every night, calling her back to the mountain.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Belonging [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Resignation

_You’re so lonely._

She didn’t startle anymore when that voice echoed in her head. It did it every night, usually shortly before she fell asleep.

It didn’t scare her anymore, it didn’t make her feel much of anything beyond exhausted, defeated, resigned.

(Maybe in part because it was right. Who did she have? Co-workers who could barely be called friends? Who would never believe her? Would never believe how she got the scar on her abdomen, on her wrist? Would think she was crazy? Or perhaps her family. Too big for her to ever stand out, unless it was to view her as strange).

She had begun to accept she would end up back on that mountain. From the moment that thought entered her mind she had begun to realize it was true. It was just a matter of time.

She was so _tired._

And the thing was, she wasn’t afraid. She probably should’ve been, but she wasn’t anymore. There was a part of her that thought going back was going to get her killed, or something even worse. But she wasn’t scared. She just wanted it over with. One way or another.

Arri didn’t even consciously realize she’d gotten back out of bed and had put her clothes on, not until she grabbed her travel bag, then stuttered to a halt because she wasn’t even sure what to put into it.

But…

_You’re so lonely. Come back. You won’t be alone anymore._

She threw in basic necessities and a few changes of clothes, and walked out the door, car keys in hand. 

She didn’t leave a message, or a note, she didn’t quit her job, she didn’t delete her social media or make it private. She was just going to be gone.

_Come back. I’m lonely too._

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be a trilogy? I hope you enjoy!


End file.
